Thinking Of You, Wherever You Are
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: "She loved him like she loved breathing...He was her existence...but he was gone. She looked to the stars, tears falling down her face. 'Oh Sora, please come back to me.'" Kairi's story on what she went through during Sora's absence. Don't own KH! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**this story is pretty much gonna be about Kairi and what she went through during Sora's absence. For those of you who have been reading my Kingdom Hearts III story, this is kind of like a prequel to Kingdom Hearts II, but from Kairi's side, and also, clearly, a prequel to Kingdom Hearts III. Enjoy!  
**

_

* * *

_

_"Kairi!__ Remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too...I'll come back to you! I promise!"_

_"I know you will!" His hand slipped from hers, his body drifting away. She reached out to him, but still he moved away, yelling her name._

_A bright light._

_And he was gone._

"AH!" She felt her body jump forward and she opened her eyes, looking around. She was safely tucked in bed, her room covered in dark light, the moon showing only a glimmer of light. Despite the sweat covering her forehead, she felt cold. She shivered, drawing the covers over herself more properly. She lay back in bed, closing her eyes and trying to fall asleep again, but it was no use. Her dream, her memory, kept playing in her mind.

_"I'll come back to you! I promise!"_

She snapped her eyes open again as the memory flooded her mind, causing a tear to roll down her cheek. She shook her head and stood up, moving toward the window. The cold breeze played against her skin and gave her goosebumps. She crossed her arms, trying to warm them up as she stared at the moon. 

God, she missed him. It had only been a week, but she still missed him. She wanted to see him again so badly, it was like a constant throbbing in the back of her head, a constant ache in her heart.

Of course, she missed her older best friend as well, the one who had given in to the darkness to save her. She loved him and missed him and wanted to thank him a million times over.

But he...he was different. She loved him like she loved breathing. Like she loved hearing the sound of her own heart beating.

He was her existence.

But he was gone.

And no matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she wished, he wasn't going to come back.

Not on her terms.

But on his own terms.

She looked at the stars and couldn't help the choked sob that escaped her throat as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Riku...Sora...Oh, Sora. Please come back to me."

* * *

**as demyx says often in Kingdom Hearts II...Like it? :P**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kairi, wake up!"

"Ugh..." Kairi rolled over in bed and opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Selphie.

"AH!" She leapt out of bed and Selphie giggled.

"You lazy bum!"

"Hey give me a break, Selphie! I hardly got any sleep last night..." She clutched her head as it throbbed in pain.

_"Give me a break, Kairi!"_

_"Sora you lazy bum! I knew I'd find you snoozing down here!"_

"Ow..."

"You okay?" She looked at Selphie and saw concern in the young girl's green eyes.

"Uhm. Yeah, I think so." She shook her head.

"Just a headache." Kairi said, smiling.

"Well, we gotta get to school, we're already late." Kairi quickly dressed and ran out after Selphie. Their first class was English, which was Kairi's favourite subject, but she found herself looking out the window, as if hoping for Sora and Riku to pop up.

_"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?"_

_"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right? "_

_"I don't know."_

_"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."_

"AH!" Kairi clutched her head as the memory flooded through her mind, but as suddenly as it had appeared...it disappeared.

"Huh?" She couldn't remember anything about that memory. Nothing...at all. She looked up in panic, then got up.

"Kairi, where are you going?" Her teacher asked, confused.

"I feel sick." She said automatically. He nodded.

"You have permission to go to the sick bay." She left and practically ran to the sick bay, her mind whirling.

_"No matter where I go, or what I see, I know I can always come back here? Right?_

_"...Of course."_

_"That's good...Sora, don't ever change." _

She clutched her head, and just like before, the minute the memory ended, it vanished completely. She couldn't remember what she just remembered.

"What is going on?" She said, confused.

_"So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the keyhole with your power! Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!"_

_"Sora!"_

_"Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!"_

"SORA!" She yelled into the hallway. She ran toward her home as fast as she could, her stomach sick.

She didn't know how, and she certaintly didn't know why.

But she was losing her memories.

Her memories of Sora.


	3. Chapter 3

She ran into the caves, looking at the photos and trying her hardest to hold onto her memories, but they kept flashing through her mind, disappearing one by one.

_"Sora, are you really-no, he can't be! I WON'T LET HIM GO!"_

"NO!" She clutched her head, falling to her knees.

_"This time, i'll protect you!" She said, turning to the heartless. They jumped at her.  
_

_"SORA!" She clutched the tiny back creature, holding him to her.  
_

_"Kairi. Thank you." He held her close, his body illuminating in glowing light._

"NO!" She clutched her head, falling to her knees.

_"Take this. It's my lucky charm, be sure to bring it back to me!"_

_"Don't worry, I will."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_"Don't ever forget, wherever you go, i'm always with you."_

She crawled to the photo of her and Sora handing each other paopu fruit.

"Sora, wh-what's happening to me?" She whispered, laying her hand over the drawing of him.

_"KAIRI!"_

_"Sora?" She ran forward, but stumbled, yelping as Sora caught her hand._

_"Kairi! Remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise!"_

_"I know you will." They're hands left each other, and Sora faded within the light, calling her name._

Her headache doubled, and she felt herself losing consciousness.

"Sora..." She whispered. Her head hit the floor and she blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

When she woke up, she looked around the cave.

"Hmm..." She got up slowly and brushed herself off.

"Why am I here of all places?" She said, almost embarassed. She started to walk away, but looking back. There was a drawing on the wall. She giggled sadly.

"Oh Riku..." She lay her hand over the drawing.

"I know you'll come back soon." She said, smiling. She turned and saw a photo of a drawing of her and another boy handing each other paopu fruit.

"Who-Who is that?" She muttered to herself. She shrugged.

"Maybe a boy who's left Destiny Islands." She said. She walked away, wondering where Selphie was.

* * *

Later on in the night, Kairi lay in bed, wondering who the boy in the cave drawing was. Why would she draw a photo of herself giving a boy a paopu fruit if she didn't know him? Maybe she hadn't known the signifigance of paopu before she had drawn it.

"Destinies intertwined forever..." She whispered. She sighed and rolled over, deciding not to dwell on it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, where were you yesterday?" Selphie asked when Kairi saw her the next day.

"I felt sick...I think. I passed out in the cave."

"What? That's bad, Kairi! Maybe you should see a doctor."

"No, i'm okay. Hmm...Selphie, do you remember a boy who used to hang out with us on the islands?"

"Sure...I miss him alot. Riku was great."

"Yeah, but there was another boy, wasn't there?"

"Hmm? No, I don't think so."

"Really? There's this drawing in the cave wall...it's me giving another boy a paopu fruit, and him giving one to me."

"Hmm, wow...I don't remember any boy though, Kairi."

"Hmm...that's strange."

"It sure is. Now come on, Tidus and Wakka wanna catch a movie!" Selphie said, grinning. Kairi smiled with her, and promised to catch up as Selphie ran off, but Kairi went back to the caves, again staring at the drawing.

"Hmm..." No matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn't remember who he was. She sighed.

"I promise...I'm not coming back here until I remember everything about you." She said.


	6. Chapter 6

**One Year Later**

"Kairi, wait up!" Selphie ran up to her and Kairi smiled at her. They walked along the dirt-ridden road together.

"Hey do you feel like going out to the island? Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ball game, and they won't go with me!"

"Not today, sorry." Kairi stopped walking.

"Aw, why not?"

"Do you remember those boys who used to hang out with us?"

"Riku?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder what ever happened to him. I sure miss him."

"He's far away, but I know we'll see him again."

"Sure, Of course we will."

"And the other boy?"

"What other boy?"

"The one who was with Riku and me all the time. We played together on that island. His voice always used to be there, but now it's gone. I can't think of his face, or his name. I feel awful about it. So I told myself, I'm not going to the island until I remember everything about him."

"Are you sure you didn't make him up?" Kairi nodded.

_"Namin__é?" _She clutched her head as the voice reverberating through her mind.

_"Namin__é_, _what's happening to me?" _The voice said. She spoke back hesitantly.

_"Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Kairi."_

_"Kairi? I know you. You're that girl he likes."_ Kairi's heart leapt.

_"Who? Please a name!"_

_"I'm Roxas."_

_"Okay Roxas, but can you tell me his name?"_

_"You dont remember my name? Thanks alot, Kairi!" _A different voice spoke now, a familiar one...She gasped.

_"Okay, I guess I can give you a hint... starts with an 'S'."_

"Are you okay?" She woke up. She was on the floor. She sat up and Selphie brushed off her back. Kairi stared at the island. She remembered. She grinned at Selphie and ran back to the island.

* * *

"Kairi?" Selphie asked. The waves crashed around Kairi's feet. She tapped her head knowingly and grabbed the bottled letter from her back, releasing it into the ocean.

"What's that?" Selphie asked.

"A letter...I wrote it yesterday... to the boy I can't remember. I said that no matter where he is, i'll find him, one day. And when I stopped writing, I remembered we'd made a promise... something important... this letter is where it starts I know it..."

"Wow, I hope he gets it."

"He will. Starts with an 'S'. Right...Sora?"


End file.
